The invention relates to a headlight as defined hereinafter. In a fog light known from German Offenlegungsschrift 35 27 391, the reflector per se comprises a plurality of portions wherein an upper part of one vertical section is part of an ellipse, and the section along the horizontal center plane is part of a parabola. The various focal lengths of the paraboloid, the ellipse and the parabola are identical. The reflector therefore has only a single focal length. The focal point is in the cylindrical incandescent coil, which is located on the optical axis.
With a fog light of the above type, neither low-beam light distribution nor an asymmetrical 15.degree. upward slope in the light distribution is attainable. In fog lights, the occasional glare originating at the transition from one reflector shape to another is insignificant, but in a low-beam headlight, such glare is quite irritating to drivers of oncoming motor vehicles.